harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Irytek
|grafika = Iryt Pottermore.png |tytuł = * Duch * Poltergeist |płeć = M |przynależność = Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie |pseudonim = * Iryś * Iryt |włosy = Czarne |oczy = Czarne Pottermore – ''Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Peeves" |aktor = * Rik Mayall * Chris Crosby * Stefan Knothe }} '''Irytek' (ang. Peeves) — poltergeist, mieszkający w Hogwarcie. Największa zmora woźnego Argusa Filcha. Z największą przyjemnością utrudniał życie uczniom i personelowi Hogwartu; płatał złośliwe i niezbyt mądre dowcipy, takie jak: zalewanie łazienki wodą, zalepianie dziurek od klucza gumą do żucia, oblewanie uczniów wodą i atramentem. Uwielbiał wywoływać chaos i zamieszanie. Niekończącą się walkę z Irytkiem zaczął pierwszy woźny Hogwartu powołany przez czterech założycieli: Hankerton Humble. Biografia 1876 rok mały|175x175px W historii Hogwartu pojawiały się próby usunięcia Irytka z zamku, jednak wszystkie były nieudane, a niektóre także pogarszały zachowanie ducha. W 1876 roku Rancorous Carpe stworzył wymyślną pułapkę. Jako przynęty użył on różnych broni, gdyż przypuszczał, że Irytek nie będzie mógł się im oprzeć. Sama pułapka składała się z zaczarowanego, szklanego klosza wzmocnionego dodatkowymi zaklęciami, który woźny miał zamiar upuścić na poltergeista gdy znajdzie się on na miejscu. Sprawy poszły jednak nie po myśli Rancorusa — Irytek nie tylko z łatwością rozbił klosz, zasypując cały korytarz odłamkami szkła, ale także opuścił pułapkę uzbrojony w kilka pałaszy, kuszę, garłacz i miniaturową armatę. Zamek został ewakuowany na trzy dni, ponieważ Irytek bawił się strzelając z okien i grożąc wszystkim śmiercią. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Eupraxia Mole, by uspokoić Irytka zgodziła się podpisać z nim kontrakt, w którym zapewniła mu kilka przywilejów: duchowi wolno było raz w tygodniu wziąć kąpiel w łazience chłopców na parterze i brać z kuchni czerstwy chleb do rzucania. Miał on także dostać kapelusz od Madame Bonhabille z Paryża. 1991-1992 rok Irytek był tematem dyskusji między duchami przed ucztą powitalną w 1991 roku. Gruby Mnich był zdania, że należy mu wybaczać różne postępki. Z kolei Prawie Bezgłowy Nick uważał, że wykorzystał on wszystkie szanse na jakie zasługiwał, a mimo to wciąż szarga ich opinię. mały|lewo Kiedy po uczcie Percy Weasley prowadził pierwszoroczniaków do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, napotkał niewidzialnego Irytka, który unosił się w powietrzu przed nimi, trzymając wiązkę lasek. Gdy prefekt zagroził mu, że pójdzie po Krwawego Barona, poltergeist pojawił się i zaczął straszyć uczniów rzucając się gwałtownie w ich stronę. Gdy Percy ponowił swoją groźbę, Irytek upuścił laski na głowę Neville'a i odleciał, bębniąc po drodze w tablice z herbami. Irytek znajdował się w klasie, do której profesor McGonagall przyprowadziła Olivera Wooda, aby przedstawić mu nowego szukającego — Harry'ego Pottera. Poltergeist wypisywał na tablicy sprośne słowa, a kiedy nauczycielka kazała mu wyjść, wrzucił kredę do kosza i opuścił pomieszczenie głośno przeklinając. Gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville uciekali przed Argusem Filchem, po tym jak prawie zostali przez niego przyłapani w nocy w Izbie Pamięci, napotkali na swojej drodze Irytka. Pomimo że prosili go, aby nie wydał ich woźnemu, to poltergeist zawołał na cały głos, zdradzając ich lokalizację. Jednak gdy Filch przyszedł i próbował się dowiedzieć w którą stronę poszli, Irytek droczył się z woźnym i nie wyjawił mu tej informacji. Ron podejrzewał, że to właśnie Irytek wpuścił trolla do lochów podczas uczty w Noc Duchów. Gdy Harry i Hermiona szli do Hagrida, aby zabrać od niego Norbertę, poltergeist ćwiczył grę w tenisa odbijając piłkę od ściany w sali wejściowej. Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli, aby dostać się do Kamienia Filozoficznego, spotkali Irytka na schodach wiodących na trzecie piętro. Obluzował on tam chodnik licząc, że ktoś się wywróci. Pomimo, że uczniowie znajdowali się pod peleryną-niewidką, to poltergeist zorientował się, że ktoś tam jest. Harry, udając Krwawego Barona, oszukał Irytka i wystraszył go oraz nakazał mu przebywać tej nocy z dala od tego miejsca. Duszek szybko wypełnił polecenie i oddalił się. 1992-1993 rok Jesienią 1992 roku Irytek, namówiony przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, zrzucił z dużej wysokości szafkę zniknięć nad biurem Argusa Filcha. Pomogło to ocalić Harry'ego od dostania szlabanu, ponieważ rozproszyło to woźnego i zajął się on pisaniem raportu na temat wybryku poltergeista. mały|275px 31 października Irytek wziął udział w w przyjęciu w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci Sir Nicolasa. Aby sprawić przykrość Jęczącej Marcie powiedział jej, że Hermiona źle się o niej wyrażała. Gdy zapłakana Marta odleciała, podążył za nią obrażając ją i rzucając w nią spleśniałymi orzeszkami. Irytek pojawił się, gdy Harry zobaczył kolejne spetryfikowane ofiary bazyliszka — Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka i Justyna Finch-Fletchley'a. Gdy poltergeist spostrzegł co się stało, zawołał na cały głos, że doszło do następnego ataku. Aby zwiększyć panujący chaos, kiedy już zgromadzili się uczniowie i nauczyciele, duszek zaśpiewał piosenkę, w której oskarżał Harry'ego o dokonanie ataku. 1993-1994 rok Na początku roku szkolnego 1993-1994, kiedy trzecioklasiści szli z profesorem Lupinem na praktyczne zajęcia z obrony przed Czarną Magią, napotkali na swojej drodze Irytka, który był zajęty zapychaniem dziurki do klucza gumą do żucia. Gdy poltergeist zauważył nauczyciela, zaczął go obrażać i zignorował go, gdy ten nakazał mu wyjęcie gumy z zamka. Profesor Lupin nie przejął się tym i rzucił zaklęcie Waddiwasi, które spowodowało, że grudka gumy wyleciała gwałtownie z dziurki od klucza i trafiła Irytka w nos. Duszek odleciał, głośno przeklinając. mały|275px|lewo 31 października Irytek poinformował Albusa Dumbledore'a gdzie ukryła się Gruba Dama po tym jak została zaatakowana. Powiedział także, że napastnikiem był zbiegły więzień — Syriusz Black. Poltergeist był zachwycony zaistniałą sytuacją i cieszył się z cudzego nieszczęścia. W dniu meczu quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem, Irytek obudził Harry'ego o godzinie wpół do piątej dmuchając mu w ucho. Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Mapę Hunctwotów, zobaczył na niej Irytka, który znajdował się w sali trofeów. Kiedy Hermiona i Harry szli, żeby uratować Syriusza Blacka przed oddaniem go w ręce dementorów, musieli się ukryć przed poltergeistem, który latał po korytarzu i zanosił się śmiechem. Prawdopodobnie był podniecony tym, co miało się stać ze zbiegłym więźniem. 1994-1995 rok mały Przed ucztą powitalną w 1994 roku Irytek rzucał w uczniów balonami wypełnionymi wodą. Poltergeist nic sobie nie robił z okrzyków profesor McGonagall, nakazującej mu przylecieć do niej i zakończył zabawę dopiero, gdy skończyły się mu pociski. Nieco wcześniej, podczas narady duchów, podjęto decyzję, że Irytek nie może wziąć udziału w uczcie, co bardzo go zdenerwowało. W złości zdemolował on kuchnię rozrzucając wszędzie naczynia i strasząc pracujące tam skrzaty. Kiedy Harry szedł do sowiarni aby wysłać list do Syriusza, Irytek próbował przewrócić na niego olbrzymią wazę. 23 listopada, gdy Harry z pomocą Hermiony ćwiczył zaklęcie przywołujące w pustej klasie, poltergeist zaczął rzucać krzesłami, myśląc że jest atakowany przez Pottera. Przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia Irytek wielokrotnie ukrywał się w zbrojach i wyśpiewywał sprośne piosenki. Poltergeist został także niesłusznie oskarżony przez Filcha o kradzież złotego jaja. Tak naprawdę ten przedmiot upuścił Harry, ale znajdował się wtedy pod peleryną niewidką, więc woźny nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. 1995-1996 rok 2 września 1995 roku, kiedy Harry szedł do gabinetu profesor McGonagall, napotkał na korytarzu Irytka. Poltergeist był zajęty żonglowaniem kilkoma kałamarzami, a gdy Potter się zbliżył, upuścił dwa z nich na ziemię. Zaczął też go obrażać i wyśpiewywać ułożoną przez siebie piosenkę, a gdy udało mu się rozzłościć Harry'ego, odleciał uradowany. Kilka dni później Irytek przygotował dowcip, który polegał na tym, że popiersie Paracelsusa miało spaść na pierwszą osobę, która koło niego przejdzie. Na początku października, w pewnej klasie na pierwszym piętrze, poltergeist bawił się wydmuchując przez rurkę unurzane w atramencie kulki papieru i starając się trafić nimi w uczniów. Kiedy jeden z takich pocisków trafił Katie Bell, zaczęła ona rzucać w Irytka wszystkim co miała pod ręką. Gdy rozległ się dzwonek, poltergeist wylał jej na głowę całą butelkę atramentu. Przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia duszek przeszkadzał w rozwieszaniu dekoracji np. próbując owijać łańcuchem ze świecidełkami osobę, która próbowała go zawiesić. mały|275px|lewo Irytek był świadkiem, jak Fred i George Weasleyowie zostali osaczeni przez brygadę inkwizycyjną za zamienienie części korytarza w bagno. Tuż przed tym jak bliźniacy uciekli ze szkoły na miotłach, Fred nakazał poltergeistowi żeby w ich imieniu zrobił piekło Dolores Umbridge. Irytek na te słowa zdjął swój kapelusz, wyprężył się i zasalutował — była to prawdopodobnie jedyna sytuacja, w której wykonał on polecenie wydane przez ucznia. Od tego czasu poltergeist siał spustoszenie w całym zamku — przewracał meble, rozbijał latarnie, żonglował płonącymi pochodniami na głowami uczniów. Pewnego dnia, podczas śniadania, wrzucił do Wielkiej Sali worek z tarantulami, a kiedy indziej zalał całe drugie piętro, odkręcając do oporu wszystkie kurki w łazienkach. Irytek latał za Dolores Umbridge i za każdym razem, gdy próbowała się odezwać zagłuszał ją, strzelając z malinowej gumy do żucia. Gdy Minerwa McGonagall przyłapała poltergeista na próbie poluzowania kryształowego kandelabra, zamiast go złajać, dyskretnie podpowiedziała mu jak ma to zrobić. mały|275px Kiedy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a zostali przyłapani w gabinecie Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu, Irytek był zajęty smarowaniem atramentem soczewek szkolnych teleskopów. Dzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, kiedy Dolores Umbridge próbowała opuścić dyskretnie szkołę, została zauważona przez poltergeista. Zaczął on ją gonić okładając na przemian laską i skarpetą pełną kredy. 1996-1997 rok 20 grudnia 1996 roku Irytek był świadkiem, jak Harry zaprosił Lunę Lovegood na świąteczne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Zaczął wykrzykiwać, że Potter ją kocha, po czym odleciał, rozgłaszając wszystkim tą informację. Niedługo po pierwszej lekcji teleportacji poltergeist zatrzasnął drzwi na czwartym piętrze i przepuszczał tylko tych, którzy podpalili swoje spodnie. Nie wiadomo ilu uczniów to zrobiło, ale na pewno jedną z ofiar dowcipu był Neville Longbottom. mały|275px|lewo Pod koniec 1996 roku, kiedy Harry leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, wezwał do siebie Stworka, aby nakazać mu śledzenie Dracona Malfoya. Razem z nim aportował się Zgredek, a po chwili pojawił się także Irytek. Skrzaty były zajęte walką, a poltergeist rzucał w nie kawałkami kredy, aby je jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić i podjudzał do bójki swoimi okrzykami. Harry rzucił na niego zaklęcie Jęzlep, co spowodowało, że Irytek nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa i odleciał wykonując wulgarne gesty. W kwietniu 1997 roku, kiedy Harry wracał z pogrzebu Aragoga, czuł że działanie eliksiru Felix Felicis zaczyna słabnąć, ponieważ spotkał Irytka na trzecim piętrze. Aby uniknąć wykrycia musiał szybko dać nurka do jednego ze znanych sobie tajnych przejść. 30 czerwca Harry natknął się na poltergeista na korytarzu siódmego piętra, gdy biegł do gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a, aby udać się z dyrektorem do jaskini Horkruksa. Irytek obrzucił go kawałkami kredy i z łatwością uniknął użytych przez Pottera zaklęć obronnych. 1997-1998 rok mały|275px 2 maja 1998 roku, przed bitwą o Hogwart, profesor McGonagall nakazała Filchowi, żeby znalazł Irytka i przyprowadził go do niej. Woźny był bardzo zdziwiony, ale oddalił się, żeby wykonać polecenie. Poltergeist brał udział w walce, ciskając w śmierciożerców strączkami wnykopieniek, które omotywały im głowy swoimi mackami. Po bitwie Irytek latał po korytarzach i wyśpiewywał piosenkę ułożoną z okazji zwycięstwa. Wygląd mały|150px|lewo Irytek, w przeciwieństwie do innych duchów, posiadał fizyczną formę — nie był przezroczysty i mógł oddziaływać z przedmiotami. Działały na niego przynajmniej niektóre zaklęcia''Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi, Skrzacie ogony. Kiedy chciał, mógł stać się niewidzialny. Unosił się w powietrzu, często ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Poltergeist wyglądem przypominał małego człowieczka z płaską i szeroką twarzą, złośliwymi, czarnymi oczkami i szerokimi ustami. Ubierał się w jaskrawe kolory — na głowie nosił pomarańczowy kapelusz z dzwoneczkami, a na szyi miał muszkę. Osobowość Największą radość sprawiało Irytkowi robienie zamieszania. Lubił, kiedy panował chaos i samemu starał się go powiększać. Cieszył się, gdy innych spotykało nieszczęście lub byli czymś zmartwieni. Wyśmiewał się ze wszystkich dokoła i obrażał ich, czerpiąc z tego przyjemność. Często starał się doprowadzić innych do gniewu i rozpaczy. Nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Irytek był bardzo niezależny. Nie uznawał nad sobą żadnej władzy i często nie słuchał nawet nauczycieli w Hogwarcie, chociaż okazywał im pewien szacunek. Bał się tylko Krwawego Barona i spełniał jego polecenia, ale czuł też respekt przed Albusem Dumbledore'em. Poltergeist traktował uczniów jedynie jako ofiary swoich żartów i tylko raz posłuchał się Freda i George'a Weasleyów, którzy uciekając ze szkoły polecili dręczyć Dolores Umbridge — tymczasową dyrektorkę Hogwartu. Irytek często przygotowywał dowcipy, chociaż zwykle były one mało wyszukane, a czasami niebezpieczne. Liczyła się dla niego tylko zabawa. Poltergeist lubił układać piosenki, zwykle obraźliwe, i wyśpiewywać je na cały głos. Nie miał oporów przed podsłuchiwaniem innych i rozgadywaniem ich sekretów. Gdy wpadał w złość niszczył wszystko co wpadło mu w ręce i czynił spustoszenie w okolicy. Irytek używał wulgarnych i sprośnych słów, a także wypisywał je w różnych miejscach. Często śmiał się złośliwie, szczególnie gdy udał mu się jakiś dowcip. Pomimo licznych wad, Irytek był lojalny wobec szkoły. Udowodnił to, walcząc w jej obronie podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Nie popierał Voldemorta i cieszył się, kiedy poniósł on klęskę i zginął. Świętował razem z innymi zwycięstwo nad śmierciożercami. Relacje Z Fredem i George'em Weasleyami mały Irytek nigdy nie okazywał bliźniakom szacunku i nie przepuścił okazji, aby zrobić im psikusa. Czasami Weasleyom udawało się namówić go do pomocy w zrobieniu jakiegoś dowcipu, ale była to rzadkość. Wszystkich mieszkańców Hogwartu zadziwiła postawa Irytka, kiedy w 1996 roku poltergeist zasalutował uciekającym bliźniakom. Fred poprosił go o zrobienie "piekła" Dolores Umbridge, z czego duszek się wywiązał, siejąc zamęt w szkole. Z Argusem Filchem mały|lewo Argus Filch przez dwadzieścia pięć lat toczył wojnę z Irytkiem. Aby rozzłościć woźnego, duch zamykał w zbrojach Panią Norris — kota Filcha. Z ochotą przystał na propozycję Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka i roztrzaskał komodę tuż nad biurem woźnego. Powiększał także bałagan i niszczył wiele przedmiotów, dodając woźnemu dużo pracy. Z kolei Filch sporządzał raporty o działaniach poltergeista i starał się, aby Ministerstwo Magii usunęło go ze szkoły. Prawie mu się to udało — kiedy dyrektorką została Dolores Umbridge prosiła Ministra Magii, żeby podpisał odpowiednie zarządzenie. Możliwe jest, że kontynuowali swoją wojnę po bitwie o Hogwart. Z Krwawym Baronem mały Krwawy Baron był jedyną osobą w Hogwarcie, której bał się Irytek. Percy Weasley mówił, że poltergeist słuchał tylko ducha Slytherinu. Nie wiadomo, czym Baron zasłużył sobie taki szacunek u Irytka. Podczas pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie Harry Potter naśladował głos Krwawego Barona, aby móc spokojnie chodzić po szkole bez towarzystwa złośliwego Irytka. Nauczyciele i uczniowie często straszyli poltergeista, że pójdą po Krwawego Barona, co czasami pozwalało im zapanować nad duszkiem. Z Dolores Umbridge mały|100px|lewo Po tym, jak Fred i George Weasleyowie nakazali Irytkowi zrobić piekło Dolores Umbridge, poltergeist robił wszystko aby utrudnić jej życie. Siał spustoszenie w całej szkole, a czasami latał za dyrektorką i gdy próbowała się odezwać strzelał z gumy do żucia. Z kolei Umbridge popierała postulat Filcha i dążyła do usunięcia Irytka z Hogwartu, a nawet prosiła Ministra Magii o wydanie takiego zarządzenia. Poltergeist nie miał do niej ani trochę szacunku i kiedy opuszczała szkołę, to gonił za nią, okładając ją laską i skarpetą wypełnioną kredą. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em mały Pomimo że Irytek nikomu za bardzo nie okazywał szacunku, to jednak czuł respekt przed Albusem Dumbledore'em. Spełniał jego polecenia, a nawet powstrzymywał się od wygłupów w jego obecności. Z kolei dyrektor tolerował poltergeista w szkole i nie starał się go usunąć z Hogwartu, pomimo ciągłych skarg Argusa Filcha. Z Harrym Potterem mały|lewo Tak jak wszystkim uczniom, tak również Harry'emu, Irytek uwielbiał płatać dowcipy. Często śpiewał o nim obraźliwe piosenki i rozsiewał plotki na jego temat. Dla Pottera poltergeist bardzo często był przeszkodą w poruszaniu się po zamku, szczególnie w nocy. Harry zazwyczaj starał się go unikać i chować przed nim, aby nie zostać wykrytym. Kiedy dochodziło do spotkania czasami udawało mu się przepędzić Irytka, na przykład używając zaklęcia Jęzlep lub udając Krwawego Barona, jednak zazwyczaj poltergeistowi udawało się go zdenerwować, po czym zachwycony odlatywał. Pomimo napiętych stosunków po bitwie o Hogwart duszek śpiewał piosenkę w której chwalił Harry'ego za pokonanie Voldemorta. Z uczniami i nauczycielami Hogwartu Irytek często dokuczał uczniom. Z początkiem każdego roku szkolnego dawał się we znaki szczególnie pierwszorocznym, kiedy to wysypywał im zawartość koszy na śmieci na głowy, rzucał kredą lub znienacka łapał za nosy, krzycząc: "''Mam twój nochal!". Nie dość, że nie pomagał im w znajdowaniu właściwej drogi, to dodatkowo zamykał drzwi na klucz lub zakładał pułapki, utrudniając wszystkim poruszanie się po zamku. Nie oszczędzał też starszych uczniów, którym płatał najróżniejsze dowcipy, obrażał ich i starał się rozzłościć. Większość uczniów bała się Irytka i starała się go unikać wiedząc, że ze spotkania z nim nie wynika nic dobrego. Poltergeist nie słuchał nawet prefektów, którzy próbowali go uspokoić i zazwyczaj ignorował ich polecenia. Nauczyciele starali się wpłynąć na Irytka, szczególnie gdy za bardzo rozrabiał. Poltergeist okazywał im pewien szacunek i czasami wykonywał ich rozkazy, ale niekiedy dokuczał im i obrażał ich. Pokazał to swoim zachowaniem wobec Remusa Lupina oraz w 1996 roku, kiedy dyrektorem została Dolores Umbridge. Etymologia Imię Irytka pochodzi od angielskiego słowa peeve, które oznacza irytować, rozdrażniaćHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Kilka słów od tłumacza. Za kulisami mały|150px|prawo|Szkic koncepcyjny do filmu * Irytek pojawił się we wszystkich książkach i pierwszych trzech grach, ale nie wystąpił w żadnym filmie. Scena z jego udziałem została nagrana do filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, jednak została później usunięta i nigdy jej nie opublikowano. W rolę poltergeista wcielił się Rik Mayall. * W grach kilkukrotnie trzeba walczyć z Irytkiem. W grze Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny można go pokonać za pomocą zaklęcia Flipendo, w grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic walczy się używając czaru Skurge, a w grze Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu — Rictusempra. * Pomimo że Irytek nie pojawił się w grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, to niektórzy uczniowie wspominają o nim. * We wszystkich grach, w oryginale, poltergeist był dubbingowany przez Chrisa Crosby'ego. W polskiej wersji językowej gry Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Irytkowi podkładał głos Stefan Knothe. * Ulubioną postacią Olivera Phelpsa, w serii o Harrym Potterze był IrytekLeakyNews – MegaCon Q&A with James & Oliver Phelps. * Postać Irytka została wspomniana tylko w jednym filmie — krótkiej produkcji Torebka Królowej. Harry Potter powiedział w niej, że poltergeist użył urodzin królowej jako pretekstu do rzucania w uczniów kolorowymi jajkami podczas śniadania. Ciekawostki * W jednym z wywiadów J.K. Rowling tak powiedziała o poltergeiście: "Irytka można porównać do źle działającej instalacji w bardzo starym budynku, a zważywszy, że Dumbledore jest znacznie lepszy w naprawach niż większość ludzi, może sprawić, że Irytek będzie „działać” lepiej przez parę tygodni, ale w końcu i tak zacznie „przeciekać” na nowo. Ale czy naprawdę byście chcieli żeby Irytek zniknął? Tak uczciwie?"xxhogwartxx. * Jedną z rad, jakich udzielił Harry Potter swojemu synowi, Albusowi, na peronie 9¾ było, żeby nie zadawał się w szkole z Irytkiem. Występowanie mały|prawo|Irytek jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore en:Peeves es:Peeves fi:Riesu fr:Peeves ja:ピーブズ nl:Foppe de Klopgeest no:Gnav ru:Пивз uk:Півз zh:皮皮鬼 Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Poeci